List of Demon Doors (Fable III)
Demon Doors , as with Fable II, play no prominent role in this game, due to the fact that no Demon Doors are necessary for Quests. They more or less serve as sub-quests (and are listed as such on the map), usually requiring you to perform a small task, collect a certain item and/or perform a certain expression. There is a total of 6 different Demon Doors in Fable III. Mistpeak Valley Demon Door This Demon Door can be found in the snowy mountain area just up from the Lake. For this Demon Door you will need a Co-op partner or, of course, a second controller. You can either marry your co-op partner in front of the door (requires lover expression pack) or go through all of the different positive expressions until it opens. The inside area is called the Demon Door retirement home containing a chest, which inside you will find a random legendary weapon. Brightwall Demon Door This Demon Door can be found just inside the front gate of Brightwall and to the right. For this Demon Door you just need to bring your own child to it and perform a happy expression (sometimes you don't have to and it automatically says he/she is beautiful). This requires you to have either adopted or conceived a child. Inside the door there is a house full of Jolly Skeletons. Upstairs is where the chest is located, it contains 3 summon creature potions and 30 guild seals. Sunset House Demon Door This Demon Door quite simply requires you to be King or Queen of Albion . You receive 1,000,000 gold for accessing this door. Mourningwood Demon Door This Demon Door can be found next to the small village in Mourningwood. It requires the player to have a skill (melee or ranged) at level 5. Your reward is the full military suit clothing set and a summon creatures potion. While on the other side you can change your surroundings by using the levers City of Aurora Demon Door This Demon Door requires you to be dedicated to your morals(100% good or evil morality). If you fulfill this criteria, just walk up to it and it will open. Inside you will find a random legendary weapon. Millfields Demon Door For this Demon Door you are required to ignore fashion sense. You need to wear an outfit that makes you look like a fool (Women's Pyjamas or Men's Pyjamas work fine if you are of the opposite sex and if you colour the clothing articles different colours). This door also wants you to neglect your body so eat till you are fat This door will open if you do all of the above and your weight is only slightly high. You will be rewarded with 40 guild seals. If you are having trouble with the above advice try sleeping in one of the houses near the door, it seems the door needs to reset before it will recognize the changes. Category:Demon Doors Category:Fable III